mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:CrazyFluttershy~
|-|¡Holi!= im bae. center|500px N0aEDaHHGpQ NguIpRFLM4M Hola. ¡Bienvenid@ a mi perfil! Mi nombre es Samy, (Aunque también recibo apodos como Flutter,Yami,Valentine,Lady,Crazy -Que ese no me agrada-, etc) espero que te divierta y te guste este perfil, no es perfecto, ya que estoy tomándome un tiempo para remodelarlo lo más seguido que pueda, cabe destacar que no soy una profesional en el diseño de este tipo de cosas. Por favor clickea los botones para saber más de mi. |-|Sobre mi :3= center Hola de nuevo, bueno, como verás, esta sección es para saber más de mi, así que, empecemos. Me llamo María, actualmente tengo 15 años, me gustan mucho las cosas tiernas, dibujar, hacer enojar a la gente (yo soy una pesada sin remedio), los caramelos, las cosas saladas, etcétera. Nací el 6 de diciembre, tengo 3 gatas: Bipolar, Manchas y Gris. Anteriormente tenía 10, pero como la madre de todos ellos tuvo 2 camadas, una se quedó con nosotros y la segunda fue adoptada. Hay 2 gatas fuera de mi casa que actualmente cada día acuden para pedir comida y amor bautizadas por mi "Negrita" y "Dina". Negrita es la más nueva, por lo visto está ciega y muy enferma, día a día esta mejorando y le estamos brindando mucho amor. Dina ya ha estado aquí y está muy bien, aunque bastante cansada. También me gusta mucho el juego de lucha femenina SkullGirls, mis personajes favoritos son: Valentine, Robo-Fortune, Ms.Fortune, Fukua y Squigly. Me considero "algo pro" en ese juego ya que he llegado más de una vez al boss en modo difícil, pero no he conseguido matarlo. Si lo hiciera, me volvería una pro total, hehe. Actualmente no estoy muy interesada en lo que es el fandom de MLP, pero estoy en esta wiki por los únicos amigos que tengo. En la 'vida real' no soy una persona que consiga amistades tan fácilmente, me gané mala fama gracias a 2 chicas en mi colegio, y nadie quiere ser mi amiga, así que me llevo mejor con los chicos en ese infierno. (Tienen mis mismos gustos, veamos el lado positivo de la situación) Otro de mis cuantos gustos es Five Nights At Freddy's. Lo descubrí porque... eh... ni puta idea, ya ni me acuerdo. Y comencé a ver vídeos. Me pegaba unos sustos que ni te cuento con los jumpscares (screamers), pero a medida me fui acostumbrando y pude ver que el juego tenía una historia muy interesante (de la que no haré spoilers por si alguien aquí es nuevo en el fandom) y descubrí unos artistas muy buenos (Rebs, Poly, Lulu, Muse) que hacían realmente que el juego me gustara más... ¡Fuera, aspecto aterrador! Actualmente no estoy muy interesada en este fandom. Otra cosa, eh... Antes era administradora de este wiki, me encanta mucho (lo verás por mi número de ediciones aunque se ha parado...) pero me han quitado el cargo por razones que ni yo tengo un poco claras. Me gané el odio de muchos usuarios, y sí, suelo ser fría y algo manipuladora con la gente que no es mi amiga o es molesta. Así que no te extrañes si alguna vez me llegas a ver irritada, contestando mal a la gente o algo así, siempre lo digo, la gente que más quería se fue por la borda. Trato de arreglarlo pero empeoro las cosas. A esta altura todo me da igual. Sólo quiero verlos a todos morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa, viendo la sangre fluir. Hijos de puta. |-|Mis cosillas= center|400px Pues, esta es una lista de mis personajes pertenecientes como ya todos tienen. Pues bien, ahí va. *Fluttershy *Lapis Lazuli (SU) *Robo-Fortune *Peridot (SU) *Eve (The Binding Of Isaac) *Rin Yamazaki (Mermaid Swamp) *Niko (OneShot) *Corina/Mint & Zoey/Ichigo (TMM) *Wadanohara las transformaciones (Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea) *Sal (Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea) *Samekichi (Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea) *Fukami (Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea) *Orca (Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea) *Chelan (Gray Garden) *Hinata (Yanderella) *Yatarou (Yanderella) *Alice (Teitai Shoujo) *Yosafire (Gray Garden) *Macarona (Gray Garden) *Panty (Panty&Stockin'WG) *Scanty (Panty&Stockin'WG) *Etihw (Gray Garden) *Emalf (GG) *River (To The Moon) *Alan Kobayashi (Proyect Panacea) *Mami Tomoe (Medoka Magica) *Camelia (Camelia) *Gato Negro (When it rains, i want to disappear of somewhere) * Gumi *Valentine (SkullGirls) *Ms.Fortune (SkullGirls) *Squigly (SkullGirls) *Minette (SkullGirls) *Fukua (SkullGirls) *Leduc (SkullGirls) *Annie (SkullGirls) SERAS JUGABLE(?) *Robo-Fortune (SkullGirls) * Pusheen * Nyan Cat. *Garry de IB. *IB *Aya Father *Viola (The Witch's House) *Miss Fortune *Bonnie FNAF (V.Femenina) *Purple Guy/Vincent/Steffan/Charles -como sea- FNAF *Marionette/Puppet FNAF *Old Freddy FNAF *Goldy FNAF *Saotome (Misao) *Aki (Misao) *Tohma (Misao) *Iki (Thin Walls) *Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) |-|Amigos ~(˘▾˘)~ = center|300px Eh... Pues, esta es mi sección de la gente que yo considero mi amiga de verdad. Si no estás en esta lista... No lo sé, dime por muro pero probablemente si no estás es porque no me agrades o considere que tú me odias lo suficiente como para no llegar a estar en mi lista de amigos. ...Una cosa más. Si tienes esto: 50px es que... de verdad te aprecio mucho. Onee Chan Ella... eh, ¿Qué puedo decir? Ella es mi todo. La amo con todo mi corazón. Daría TODO lo que pudiera por ella, es esa persona en la que puedo confiar totalmente para lo que sea, siempre tendrá un espacio en mi horrible y putrefacto corazón, y si me necesita que no dude que voy a estar ahí para ayudarla. La apodo cariñosamente como Onee-Chan (hermana mayor) y no se crean que yo soy de decirle "mi amor, mi vida" o esas cosas. Neh... muy meloso. 50px Mana La quiero mucho, nos recuperamos hace bastante de una pelea y unos problemas muy fuertes, pero a veces creo que ni la más grande de las peleas puede romper nuestra amistad. Mana, gracias por ser como eres, bancarme en todas y perdonarme por todas las tonterías que alguna vez he hecho, de verdad, gracias por todo, seremos Manas para siempre. uvu 50px Flutty Bueno, ella sí es mi hermana. Me apoya en todo lo que puede y aunque ha estado ausente en wikia este tiempo sigo esperándola pacientemente para compartir con ella más cosas de FNAF y seguir mimándola como mi hermana menor. Te quiero muchísimo, nunca cambies. Siento aquellas veces en que peleamos por pavadas... Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Así son las hermanas. 50px Apel Es una muuuuuuuuy buena amiga, de las mejores. Puedo confiar en ella cuándo sea, es genial para escribir historias/novelas y todas esas cosas, utiliza ese talento, Apel. Me considero muy afortunada de poder tenerla de amiga, ya que es una persona maravillosa y ella a veces piensa que me molesta, pero dejame decirte que no es así. Por favor Apel; aprovecha tu infancia. ¿Sí? No quiero que tu vida sea dura a la edad que tienes. PD: Gracias por apodarme Angel❤ 50px Arty Ella ya casi no se conecta a wikia, el otro día me explicó la razón de porque ya no lo hace, y la comprendí, solamente le dije que estaba bien. Me contacto con ella por Facebook y la verdad me gustaría seguir hablando por Skype con ella como en los viejos tiempo, mientras jugamos Habbo Paraíso, pero su micrófono se rompió y bueh... Ah, me encanta como dibuja y su gatito Sebastian. 50px Avril Ella también es una muy buena amiga... Uhm, me gusta mucho como dibuja, me gustaría conocerla algún día ya que vive cerca de dónde residen mis abuelos (Bahía Blanca) y si un día los acompaño allí a hacer alguna cosa, bueno, ¿Por qué no juntarnos un rato y conversar, eh? Oh por cierto, me encantan las anécdotas que escribe en una página de aquí sobre Inglés, se me hacen muy graciosas y divertidas, y nunca se me hace pesada o repetitiva la lectura. 50px Julie Oh Juliet~ A ella la quiero mucho, compartimos muchos gustos y colores(?), somos unas obsesionadas con el HERMOSO Bonnie(?), y FNAF. Pasamos buenos ratos juntas riéndonos de nuestras locuras y a veces hablando de asuntos serios. Nos comprendemos muy bien y si hay alguien en que realmente puedo confiar es ella. Gracias por existir, Juliet. 50px Andy Es mi sobrina. Fin del asunto. (Ya se hacen una idea del discurso que voy a meter) 50px Way Pues a ella le digo Way de cariño, la quiero mucho y comprendo lo difícil que es su vida. Somos las dos unas fanáticas de FNAF y yo le enseño y respondo sus preguntas (Parecemos escuela lol) y bueno, no sé que más decir de ella. Ah, dibuja muy bien... Maneja perfecto el paint. 50px |-|Sabías que..?= center|500px Pues, esta es una sección bastante popular, es para saber curiosidades o ese tipo de cosas sobre mí, bien, empecemos. *Sólo tengo una amiga VR *Mis abuelos tuvieron 26 o más gatos. *Me critican por ser "infantil". *Ya no pertenezco al fandom de MLP. *Mi youtuber favorito es DeiGamer. *Estoy obsesionada con este vídeo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NguIpRFLM4M *Odio a Sal. *Escondo un secreto muy, muy profundo. Ya lo sabe media wiki. :'v *Odio mi voz. *Me encanta Chelan. *Antes tenía 10 gatos. *Quiero tener un conejo o una lechuza. *No me gusta Mangle FNAF *Adoro a Bonnie FNAF *Ya no soy del fandom de FNAF. *Pienso que Darmylow es genial. *Me voy a mudar a España el 30 de Noviembre. *Me gustaría poder ser como Darmelow con respecto a como trató el asunto del bullying. *A veces se me va la cabeza (me vuelvo loca) *No me importan los sentimientos de la gente. *Me enojo muy fácilmente. *Soy sincera. *Soy fría. *Me encantan los IHRPG. *Tendré un diario de sueños, cómo Madotsuki. *Me identifico con Yume Nikki. *Creo que Kikiyama se suicidó. *No me gusta que se gasten dinero en mí. *La mayoría de veces no hablo cómo Argentina. *No me gusta salir de mi casa o ir a fiestas. *Soy bastante depresiva y triste. *Adoro la lluvia. *No me gusta estar sola en casa. *A veces deseo que Sal exista, para joderme viva. *Lloro con facilidad. *Me gusta dormir, pero trato de desvelarme en las noches. *Soy bisexual. (no empiecen con sus mierdas, no soy un puto monstruo) *Me encantan las rosas (flores). *Le tengo miedo a la sociedad. *No me agradan las polillas. *No me gustan mis cejas (lol wat). *Soy de Boca. *Me declaré 3 veces, y en esas 3 me aceptaron. |-|Canciones♥= center center center center center |-|Firmas~= Si querés, dejame tu firma. Si te gusto mi perfil, no sé. ¿Bonnie? Bonnie♥ ---- |-|Stamps♥= Archivo:Kawaii_Stamp_by_Luna_Akari.png Archivo:I_Love_Bath_Time_Stamp_by_Sky_Yoshi.png Archivo:Chocolate_Mousse_Stamp_by_Kezzi_Rose.png Archivo:Equestria_girls_stamp_by_cute_kawaii_pixels-d6bmjwd.png Archivo:Graphics-kawaii-stamps-187001.gif Archivo:Graphics-kawaii-stamps-816173.png Archivo:I_love_kawaii_stamp_by_Cthulhu432.png Archivo:Kawaii_Stamps_3_by_StrawberrySugar13.jpg Archivo:Kawaii_cake_stamp_by_ValentinaCrespo.gif Archivo:80444c872e495cb129f2afc48765ba6b-d1c5n5a.png Archivo:005107ae1f5158b4cad5fa84e30cb49a-d1bpvhy.png Archivo:5a3dd6b5bba8915f59d8333b97b9bf7f-d1bql3o.png Archivo:Kawaii_stamp_by_natalia_factory.png Archivo:Kawaii_stamp_by_drake1-d2z759a.gif Archivo:Kawaii_heaven_by_plushieluv.gif Archivo:Graphics-kawaii-stamps-720995.png Archivo:I love nutella stamp by balurus-d68b0vr.png Archivo:Im a gamer girl by romysstuff-d7kbeee.gif Archivo:7ccf6c2306d98b900740d5e54e078d45-d5b6mhi.gif Archivo:174cad6a890b2748e577a3d349d01a0f-d1bpydz.png Archivo:967ba5f3316a28af0e6cfdde6b55b0c5-d1c5i7g.png Archivo:3749105c1ec71f05d476f6b79902b637-d1bppwo.png Archivo:2280824850a865aff8e5870af27f9628-d116p3x.png Archivo:Ae83d447c936a310d981c170404cf1e9-d4d70qs.gif Archivo:Aeb72dfc1a6366e6c1ae10d7ee7ce71e-d1bpypk.png Archivo:B4d7b514cb21614d3684ba28d7da5569-d1bz99q.png Archivo:B8d58db8a9a081878927118b25ecaebe-d1bsa6n.png Archivo:Black cat stamps by Shizuru117.gif Archivo:Cefb9acbddc0f59f4c3f7659a2edc864-d1bugwx.png Archivo:E2c29e21c3c16426d7d54b2ef564b729-d39lyi7.png Archivo:E70505101a46a8cb5296cabe78514d44-d1fm9pj.png Archivo:Stamp cat lover by lenir-d1188oz.png Archivo:7b59670f49fa3c8b6b884615baf22cee-d6zisfy.gif Archivo:5003455121d431435576cf87a5894bfb-d7vg5c8.gif Archivo:90a03b6e77232ec76c135244ba1d7d17-d6jol90.gif Archivo:Tea and book days stamp by kezzi rose-d5xkq23.gif Archivo:E39266b85228cfb740ab52b24c004ec5-d6hxexu.gif Archivo:The second star stamp by mel rosey-d47iw7l.gif Archivo:Starry stamp by mel rosey-d47htzh.gif Archivo:The adventure stamp by mel rosey-d47iuax.gif Archivo:Art saves me stamp by mel rosey-d5bau9w.gif Archivo:Tinkerbell stamp by mel rosey-d5tf37a.gif Archivo:Christopher robin stamp by mel rosey-d6vu8gb.gif Archivo:Inspire stamp by mel rosey-d6k2yh1.png Archivo:Fantasy stamp by mel rosey-d4yvqi8.gif Archivo:I will still love you stamp by mel rosey-d5fkyhb.png Nota: La última stamp va dirigida a Onee-Chan